No estás sola
by malson72
Summary: Mi primer fic de Major Crimes, situado al final del 3x19 Special Master II. Andy consuela a Sharon en su despacho después de que Rusty haya rechazado llevar protección. Shandy OC.


Este es un pequeño añadido al 3x19 Special master II. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Major Crimes, así que si véis algo que no cuadra no dudéis en comentármelo. Si alguien quiere una continuación puede pedirla, pero de momento esto es lo que hay y esta era la intención.

Todos los errores son míos y si alguien quiere hacerme de beta puede ponerse en contacto conmigo. No hay intención de infrigir copyrights, etc..

* * *

 **No estás sola**

Rusty salió del despacho de la Capitana Raydor visiblemente agitado. No había dado un portazo al salir como hubiera hecho hace un par de años, cuando era un adolescente airado. Se dirigió con paso rápido y mandíbula apretada hacia el final de la sala y dobló la esquina para quedarse en el cubículo en el que solía estar cuando estudiaba. Provenza y Flynn se miraron. El veterano teniente se levantó y fue detrás de Rusty mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a su compañero el despacho de Raydor. Flynn se giró y la vio sentada con los codos apoyados encima de la mesa. Se miraron a los ojos y Flynn vio con preocupación la profunda tristeza que había en ellos. Automáticamente, se levantó y entró en su despacho sin llamar. Después de cerrar la puerta, cerró las cortinas metálicas y rodeó su mesa sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos. Sharon se levantó de su silla y se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- Andy... no quiere protección... dice que no quiere vivir en una cárcel - consiguió decir Sharon al borde del llanto. - No quiere protección, es una locura. Entiendo que no quiera vivir rodeado de policías, pero la amenaza de Stroh es real. - Andy la abrazó un poco más fuerte entendiendo perfectamente su desasosiego. - Si le pasara algo, yo...

Su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar. Andy llevó una de sus manos a su nuca para masajearla con los dedos, mientras con la otra iba arriba y abajo por su espalda, en un ritmo que trataba de calmarla. Dejó que se desahogara unos minutos y cuando vio que empezaba a relajarse le dijo:

-Sharon, no estás sola. - Sabía que no podía prometerle que no le pasaría nada a Rusty, ambos llevaban demasiados años en la policía para saberlo, pero sí podía asegurarle que estaría a su lado. - Yo estoy aquí. Todo el equipo está aquí. Y Cooper, y Fritz. Incluso Taylor. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para protegeros a los dos y pillar a ese bastardo. No estás sola en esto, Sharon.

Andy se separó un poco de ella y le aguantó la cara con las manos, secándole con los pulgares las últimas lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. La miró a los ojos y repitió con emoción:

\- No estás sola, Sharon.

Sharon asintió, incapaz de hablar. Andy vio que su mirada se suavizaba, que la calma volvía a sus formas y que se recomponía su fuerza habitual. La soltó, pero recolocó sus manos en su cintura mientras ella le alisaba las solapas del traje y pasaba su mano sobre su corbata. Miró la mancha húmeda que había dejado en su chaqueta.

\- Te he arruinado la chaqueta - dijo recuperando la voz.

\- Bah, no es nada. Además, suelo dejar mis trajes en una tintorería de confianza. Sabrán arreglarlo - dijo dedicándole esa sonrisa traviesa tan típica suya.

De repente, Sharon le pasó los brazos por el cuello y poniéndose de puntillas pegó su mejilla con la suya mientras le susurraba en el oído _Gracias_. Antes de separarse de él, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Flynn la miró sorprendido. Sharon se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su mesa, pero Andy la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia él de nuevo.

\- Sharon, coge a Rusty y márchate a casa - dijo mientras le colocaba suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Sharon entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo miró cansada.

\- No puedo irme, todavía queda mucho por hacer... - protestó débilmente.

\- Sharon, esta noche no puedes hacer nada más. Todo el departamento está buscando a Stroh, incluso los del condado, y si encuentran algo nos avisarán. Todos estamos agotados. Mañana será otro día.

Sharon sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

\- Acabaré un par de cosas y nos iremos. No tardaré. Lo prometo.

Andy sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar antes de soltar su mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se giró y le dijo:

\- ¿Me llamarás cuando lleguéis a casa?

Sharon sonrió y asintió.

\- Te llamaré.

Andy la miró con ojos brillantes y sin decir nada salió del despacho. Sharon se quedó mirando la puerta pensando en la suerte que tenía al tener a Andy en su vida.


End file.
